


Little Plus and Big Surprises

by WhereverUAre



Series: The Struggles That Hold Us Together [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, May Become a Series, One Shot, Responsibility, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverUAre/pseuds/WhereverUAre
Summary: A/U. Reyna/Jason. Pre-Heroes of Olympus. Reyna receives a surprise few days after Jason goes missing.





	Little Plus and Big Surprises

 

 

Life's a roller coaster, but I feel a change.

\- Donny Most

***

Reyna stared at the little piece of plastic with horror. The little plus was the biggest bewilderment she had ever faced. Never had she been more shocked than now. She was half naked, sitting in her bathtub and clutching the small plastic test as if her life depended on it. A sharp bark from outside the bathroom door jolted her. She ran out of her praetor cabin to get to the closest store.

An hour later, Reyna was sitting in the bathtub again. Only this time with twelve tests, all proudly exhibiting a plus. What was she going to tell Jason? More pertinently, how was she going to tell Jason? He was missing for over a week now.

***

Reyna was sitting at her desk and going over the financial statements of New Rome when she heard someone knock on her door and enter without saying anything. If Aurum and Argentum had not ripped this person to shreds, it had to be the only Son of Jupiter.

Reyna tensed up for a second before relaxing into his hands as he slowly massaged the knots in her shoulders.

"I know you have a ton on your plate right now but I have some bad news."

"No, no, nope. I do not want to hear it." Reyna retorted before leaning into his touch as he stroked her hair and massaged her scalp.

To the rest of New Rome, Reyna and Jason were fearless praetors working together, synchronizing well but sharing a very professional relationship. If Octavian even got a whiff of their secret relationship, that would be all it took to completely discredit Reyna and Jason's congruence on most issues. So to keep Octavian and the other uptight legacies who were looking to degrade Reyna and Jason's professional credibility, Reyna had proposed that they keep it as secret for the well-being of New Rome. Reyna could not afford to have some legacy who was nothing but a puppet in the hand of the deep pocketed bigoted residents of Old Rome or someone who would crack under the pressure of the populist nature of the Senate. Jason initially hesitant about this plan came around when Reyna put down an ultimatum. Either we are together in secret or not at all. He started out by getting annoyed by every time they could not hold hands in public or show any sign of affection. However, being the trooper he was, Jason quickly adapted, saw reason in her logic and made a challenge out of it. He was constantly on the lookout for discrete places where they could be together. The suspense was sexy he said.

Reyna was brought back to reality when he started covering her face with kisses.

"Octavian is creating some trouble. He's fighting the permits granted to shop owners without legacy recommendations."

"Are you fucking kidding me? How does that SOB keep on finding these non-issues to make me miserable?"

"I have no idea what he's doing or what he's up to by drowning us in these shitty problems but I feel like he's trying to keep us distracted."

"I wish I could get away with making Aurum and Argentum maul the truth out of him."

"You know what you can get away with?"

Reyna looked at Jason suspiciously  as he put his bag pack on the desk.

He pulled out three bottles of wine and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

***

An hour and two and a half bottles later, Reyna and Jason were sitting on the floor in her bedroom. Giggling hysterically, Jason was attempting to touch his feet without bending his knees and failing spectacularly.

"Not like that! Like this!" Reyna exclaimed before reaching out to touch her toes when she felt him move her hair out of the way and started kissing the back of her neck gently.

Reyna shut her eyes and laid down on the floor next to him. Jason was by her side instantly, rolling onto his side and leaned in for a kiss.

His hands traced her body as she moaned and leant into the kiss. His rough calloused hands reached under her shirt and started massaging her breasts through the lacy material of her bra. Reyna reached out and fumbled a lot more than she'd care to admit but managed to pull his shirt off. Soon enough they were both naked waist up as he took one breast into his mouth and sucked.

Reyna's moaning his name resonated through the room as he pinned her hands over her head and ravaged her nipples with his teeth and occasionally peppered his ministrations with long hard sucks. Her nipples were erect and puffy while her throat was dry from moaning and screaming his name.

But drunk or not drunk, Reyna was not going to be bested by a man and especially not someone who could get as smug as Jason Grace. When Jason reached down to unbutton her jeans, she gripped his hands and moved him onto his back. She quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers and let his erect penis spring out. Without breaking eye contact, she pushed his penis up and took his balls into her mouth and sucked _hard_. Her hands never left his penis but she kept sucking his balls and moving them around with her tongue as Jason jerked into her mouth with every movement and screamed her name.

"Reyna, stop I'm going to cum."

Reyna, a little annoyed at being disturbed, however moved her face away and lay down next to him, a little dizzy from the relentless lack of breathe.

That was all the window of opportunity that Jason needed to pull her skirt and underwear down and push his hands between her thighs.

Reyna moaned and shifted her hips, bucking into his fingers as he stroked her with his thumb, her clit sending fireworks up and down his body, dripping wet over his fingers. He pushed his fingers in and started pumping them viciously until her walls contracted around his fingers and she thrashed around with his fingers still in her. She did not even moan out her orgasm to the end before he started pumping again. The sounds of her wet opening filled the room as he pushed another orgasm out of her while sucking her breasts with his mouth. She screamed his name with her chest heaving until she rode out her orgasm.

"Jason, please.." She moaned.

And he pushed her knees into her chest with her ankles over his shoulders when he pushed in. Reyna left raking scratches on his back as he relentlessly pounded into her. The noises of their love making filled the room as she screamed his name, the grunts that escaped him when he reached in deeper than he did the last time.

Reyna pushed his chest away until he was lying down on the floor and clumsily climbed onto him with far more grace than he exhibited so far. She pushed down on his entire length, till his balls were touching her entrance when she leaned forward and started riding him with great force. His lips grazed her nipples every time she pushed forward, nipping her gently but mostly screaming her name whenever she pounded his entire length in at once. She was dripping onto him so deliciously, her breasts bouncing with each thrust and her own mouth open in ecstasy as she rode him like there was no tomorrow.

Her hair was loose and her breasts swinging, covered in sweat, she had already drenched his penis with her fluids when she made a perfect 'O' with her mouth. The tight contractions of her walls around his penis was the last straw to push Jason over the edge and as she moaned his name, he came in thick spurts inside her.

Exhausted, the couple clambered onto her bed, held each other and fell asleep.

***

Reyna was broke away from recollecting her bittersweet memory when the doctor asked her about whether she was sure and she gave a tight nod before lying down on the bed.

*Fin*


End file.
